Heaven and hell together!
by BlackCrystleOfNight
Summary: two girl get suck in other world after Yusuke, Kuwabara, and Kurama feels the feeling of being yelled at, slaped at and slamed in to the locker. So what happens now?


_**Heaven and Hell Togother! Part 1**_

**_Disclaimer: I don't ownYu Yu hakusho! so please don't kill me._**

**_Claimer: I own these characters_**

Name: Angel Toyoshima

Age: 16

Chinese zodiac: Rooster

Hair: Brown short hair, that goes to the bottom of her neck.

Eyes: Brown/Haze

Favorite: Green, pink, purple, red.

Other: Girly girl who wears glasses, likes pink fuzzy bunnies, she is very pick, some what nice, and puts words in my mouth, that I do not want to say. She bugs me every single minute in the day so I want to kill her. WARNING NEVER GIVE HER SUGAR OR SHE WILL BUG THE HECK OUT OF YA!

Height: 4'9

Star sign: Pisces

From: U.S.A, Delaware

Lives down the street in a nice normal Japanese home_**

* * *

**_

Name: Aina Morisha

Age: 17

Hair: Silver/white

Eyes: Blue

Favorite: Black, red, silver, and dark blue.

Other: Likes to write sad poems, draws manga comics, gothic/ tomboy, quiet, and very mean. Aina is the smartest girl in the school. She has elf ears.

Chinese Zodiac: Monkey

From: China

Religion: Taoism

Star sign: Aries

Aina lives in Japanese house with her two younger sister but no mom and no dad...

They past is unknown toany one because Aina doesn't talk about and she makes lots of money. She works as a theif forCelebriän Ancalimë (the womanwho like mother to Aina. A blond hair elvenNecromancer who helped Aina and her sisterswhen that day come. Her name is Celebriän Ancalimë . She is around900 years old and stilllooks young...Celebriän Ancalimë , Aina'slittle sistersand Aina are the last of the Elven Race left. Aina and her fristsister steals thing that are from spirit world.)

* * *

Some more Info about girls...

Kat will come later in chapter.Also Both of them arein **Minoru High** grade. Now the frist sister of Ainais like a MiniMe of Aina but has golden eyes.Sheis shorter then an inches. She is only 14 years old and her name is Keiko. Then there's the youngest of the family Mysti. She is only a 6 year old girl with Silver hair but red eyes. She is Sweet heart but is scare of new people.

* * *

Okay Name of person- "talk" Name of person-_'think' and _**Action is just bold **for now in till Kat comes.

See Aina looks and acts like a gothic, and Angel just a normal girl who trying to break Aina's stone heart but she has no chance.

* * *

_**-School-**__**Morning**__**-First Period-**_

Teacher- "hello students... I have put some problems on the board. Can someone tell be what the answer is for number one?"

Angel-"This is nofun!" **looks at pretty boys**

Teacher-**writes the first problem down on the board**. "X x 12.25 24.50... What is X?"

Aina-"I know this... Way to easy..." **pits her head down on her desk**

**Slam! the teacher drops a thick math book on Aina's desk.**

Teacher- Ok Aina solve it then.

Aina- _'I hate this teacher... She need to burn with Angel...'_ **stands up She look straight into teacher's eyes and saw fear.** "X2"

Teacher- "Sorry...one minute you're right like always."

**Aina** **sits back down**

Angel- "That was cool Aina. How yo-"

Aina- **Shots Angel adity glare**"shut the hell up and go back to boy land."

Angel- "That's mean"

Aina-"I know I am. You have not seen nothing yet Girly."

First Student- "That Aina thinks she so smart"

Aina- **rolls eyes** _'they all need to burn...'_

Second Student- "Angel needs to stop trying to break **THAT DEMON's** cold stoned heart. Angel need to come back with the popular group then that gothic.

Aina-_'They are right Angel needs to stops hang around me... Just because I am gothic doesn't I have to get treated like a demon from hell.'_

**The bell rings**

First student-"Come on Angel!" **grabs Angel's arm**

Angel-"Huh?"

Second Student- "Yeah come on! Don't bother waiting for that witch freak! She does care" **grabs Angel's books and Angel's other free hand.**

**Aina stands up and grabs her books.**

First student- **push Aina back down on the floor.** Aina's books went every where. "Bye Loser!"

Angel- "She is not a loser."

**Both students d****rags Angel out to thesecond period class**

Teacher- "those girls are the witches! Ain't they Aina." **helps her pick up the books**

**Aina just nods yes**

_**

* * *

**_

5 minutes later

* * *

Aina walks in to the Art room where every one was already sat down in the front. Angel was sitting with the two. Witches

Art teacher-You are 5 minute late Miss. Morisha

Aina- **hands the note to the teacher walk quietly to the back table where no one sat.**

Art teacher- "Lily and Kin you have to stay after with the math teacher to learnsome manners."

Lily and Kin- "WHAT!" **Stomps out of the Art room leaving Angel alone.**

Art Teacher- "you two heard me. Any way... Class we have three new students. I want everyone to give to your respect to them. Come is Gentlemen.

**Three boys walk into the art room and stood up at the front. The first one was a boy with to much hair gel in his black hair, the second one was ugly he had carrot colored and style hair, and the last one had red long hair, green eyes and he was very handsome.**

**The entire girl but Aina** **sign at the hair head. Like if they were in love.**

Aina- _'this makes me sick.' _**rolls her eyes.**

Angel- "More Boys! Yes"

Black haired boy- "The name is yusuke. Don't mess with me."

Orange haired boy- "Name is Kuzama Kuwabara. I'm the toughest punk in my old school."

Yusuke- "You weren't! I kick your butt more times you can say Elder Toguro! I was the best punk!"

Red hair boy- "Sorry about them. They do that all the time. Any way I am Shuichi. Nice to meet you all."

**All girl but Aina start to drool.**

Aina- _'All we need! Hell! Two dumb punks, and girly boy!'_

Angel- **smiles**

Art teacher- "Okay**...look at the room to see if any sit are left... Then look at the back table were Aina sat... and smiles**

Aina- _'The teacher is going to put them with me...NO! PLEASE GOD! WHAT DID I DO TO LIVE LIKE THIS!'_ **her left eye starts twitch**

Art Teacher- "Hm... Angel sit with Aina."

Aina- _'I rather sit with her then sitting next to these boys'_

Angel- **moves over and sat next to Aina.** "Isn't this cool! We get to sit next to each other! Aina!"

Aina- "Ya really fun.." **waves a figure around in circles**

Aina starts to be watch by someone so she turn her head to the front to see the red hair boy looking at her more like a gaze.

Aina- _'this Shuichi must have a death wish.'_

Art teacher- "Shuichi sit on the other side of Aina. Aina raise your hand...

Aina- _'BURN! I'll make him feel like hell if he tries anything on me'_ **slowly raises her hand**

Art teacher- "Yusuke and Kuzama please sit on the other side of Angel. Angel you too."

**Angel** **raises her her with out no problem.**

Angel-"we got hot boys that are going sit next to us."

**Aina** **gives a cold glare and scoots down a little**

Aina-"I don't know you..."

**Yusuke sat on the right of Angel so he could be next to both girls. Kuwabara sat to the left of Angel, and Kurama got the last spot which is the right of Aina.**

Yusuke-"Hello ladies."

Aina- "hn" **continues to draw a picture**

Angel- "Sorry about her"

Aina- "Sorry for what... I did nothingbut drawing here quietly... Is there law say I can't draw in the Art room? Let me see...um... no, so I have nothing to be sorry about."

Yusuke- _'weird girl...A weird red glow is around her...She maybe some demon.'_

Angel- "Aina that is rude! I was not finished!"

Aina- "Now I going to listen to your speech...I think not" **puts gum in her mouth**

Yusuke- "Sweet! Can I have a piece?"

Aina- " No... Also you two better get ready because I gave her sugar... It is not going to be pretty sight."**Gives him a piece of gum and thangoes back to drawing.**

Kuzama- "Didn't she say no?"

Yusuke- "ya she did but still gave me a piece."

Angel- "SUGAR!" **she hit both Yusuke and Kuwabara in the head.**

Aina-** Laughs under breath evily**

Yusuke and Kuwabara- "AAAAHHHH! SAVE US" **they crawled behind Aina.**

Art teacher- "Miss. Angel! Spit that gum out right now."

Angel-**calms down** "Yes ma'am" **throw the gum away. And sit back down**

Angel- "Like I was saying! She doesn't talk to many people."

Aina- **give an evil glare to Angel** "I like it the way it was before I met you. I not need friends to talk to. Oh and Angel."

Angel- "uh."

Aina- "You need to stop putting word in my mouth because when you said I was not a freak. You have no idea what is to be picked on and talked about, or beaten alive. I have, and what I am what I am a freak so back off before you enter this world of mine... Good day and bye..." **Aina walks away to the empty table leaving Angel speechless.**

**bell rings**

Angel- **close her eyes** "All I want is to understand youAina... About what others see what she is... A cold hearted witch, with no feels... But I see a pure red heart with thorns so shape they could kill anything... Aina you are light the fire that keeps me going, please Aina. **Cries.** The one person! Let me in your shell heart. I want to know how you feel**...opens her eyes to sees everyone gone...** HOW DARE SHE LEAVE ME ALONE WHEN I WAS GIVING A SPEECH!"

Art teacher- "Who?"

**

* * *

**

Aina

* * *

Aina- "Stupid girly boy...Stupid life... Stupid school... I wish I could burn it all."

She feel a hand on her shoulder, so she grabs the wrist and slams the boy on the locker face first and arm behind his back. It was Yusuke.

Aina- "what do you guys want?"

Yusuke- "Damn you are strong for a female"

Aina- **slams yusuke again into the wall** "I am strong then some boy. Yusuke. That's why I not weak like everyone else"

Shuichi- "why did you do that to Angel." **giving a deadly glare to Aina**

Aina-"Because she is going to died trying like everyone else." **glares at Shuichi and begins to walk away**

Shuichi! **grabs Aina by the wrist** "She has hope and faith."

Aina- "Hope, peace, love, and faith is for the fools. It all leads to war, hate, and millions of people dead, broken spirits, and broken souls or hearts. So I don't need you girly boy to tell me what to do." **pulls her wrist away and walks away out of school.**

* * *

**_News!_**

**_Okay this is _**" talk"

_**Okay! Okay! Thanks!**_

_**End of news**_

* * *

**_-At Aina's House-At 6:00 Pm-_**

Celebriän Ancalimë, Keiko,Mysti, and Aina at the table eat the feast that Aina cooked then suddenly the door bell rings. 

"Did you two-"Celebriän Ancalimë was stopped by both Keiko and Aina nodding no. 

Celebriän Ancalimë nods okay, stands up and answers the Door.

"HELLO MISS. MORISHA!" Angel said all hyper.

_'This brat again! I going to turn this little slut into dinner for my skeletons if she don'tstop coming to this house.' __Celebriän Ancalimë thought forcing a smile._

"Dear what do you want?" Celebriän Ancalimë said as nice as she could.

"Well me and some new kids want to see Aina's house and to check up on her." Angel said pointing to Yusuke, Kuzama, and Shuichi.

_'Crud! He is spirit's world new Spirit hunter...No matter...he just another man to kill.' Celebriän Ancalimë thought as she plans his death._

"I am Yusuke." He said walking up to her.

"I am Kuzama!" Kuwabara said poundly.

"I am Shuichi. It is very nice to meet you Miss. Morisha." Shuichi said.

"Bye guys have fun!" Angel yelled as she went home.

"OH Come right in! She eating dinner right now! You can join us if you want!" Celebriän Ancalimë said pushing all of them in the house and into the dining.

"WE LOVE TO!" Yusuke and Kuwabara said as they sat next to Keiko and Aina who was very pissed off.

"No thanks ma'am. I eat all ready" Shuichi said looking Aina than at Celebriän Ancalimë.

_'How dare they came in here and eat this meal! THATI MADE!' Aina scream in her mind._

_'This is a first... The spirit's would hunter is here in our house. Ha I feel bad...' Keiko thought._

"Canwe be pardoned Mother?" Both Aina and Keiko asked Celebriän Ancalimë.

"Yes you two can and take shuichi with you too." Celebriän Ancalimë said as she watched those two ate like crazy.  
"Yes mother." They both growl as they grabbed Shuichi and taking him into Keiko and Aina's study room.

"So who is this Aina?" Keiko said as she took her normal seat.

Aina raised an earborrow and asked "And who is that at the window?"

"MAN LACY!" Keiko ran to the window and open it.

"About time you answer me!" A man with blue hair and black eyes said rubbing his head.

"Who is he?" Aina said bring out her metalbaseball bat.

"Calm Down! This is Lacy! He-he's just a friend!" Keikolaughedat the same time scared like hellbecause Aina is over protect.

"Hey Keiko! You said we were going out out!" Lacy said.

"You MORON! YOU ARE GOING TO GET YOURSELF KILLED BY MY OLDER SISTER!" She screams as she grab him and jumping outside before Aina get a hold of him.

"GET BACK HERE THIS SECOND!" Aina scream outside the window. "Dang it! She gone. Mother! KEIKO ISON A DATE!"

"She going to get punished any way because the school called saying she was in a fight again!" Celebriän Ancalimë yelled back at Aina.

"She aways getting into fights." She mutters as she sat on the blacksofa.

"So Aina what are you going to do now?" Shuichi asked Aina as he sat down on too.

"Why do you ask?" Aina glares at him.

He scoot over some towards Ainaand Aina scoot over some away.

"Because I like to ask you-" He was stopped by Yusuke and Kuzama coming in and sitting on the sofa so Yusukewasnext to her and kuzama on the other side.


End file.
